This invention relates to a fan base which has a detachable portion so as to be easier to disassemble and store. Previously, fans were difficult to pack up and store for moving or cold weather because the shape of the fan was so awkward. The two largest portions, the base and the fan portions, were perpendicular to each other. This also presented a problem with respect to packaging and shipping the fan in the first place, since the more space the fan takes up, the more expensive it is to ship and the larger the corresponding package that is needed.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.